1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic shampoo machine for business use in, for example, barbershops and beauty salons.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic shampoo machine is conventionally known which includes a basin having an opening at its top and is adapted to spray water in the basin (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-22812 (1994)). A person to be shampooed inserts his head into the basin with his face upward, so that the person is shampooed in a supine state in this automatic shampoo machine. At this time, his head is supported with his neck rested on the periphery of the basin opening.
Since the periphery of the basin abuts the nape of the neck rested thereon to hide the nape, the water shower does not reach the nape. Therefore, a barber or his assistant has to rinse the nape with the use of a hand-held shower head or the like.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic shampoo machine adapted to automatically wash not only the hair and head skin but also the nape of the neck of a person being shampooed.